


【KR/RP】One Lazy Morning

by summer_z42



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42
Relationships: River Phoenix/Keanu Reeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【KR/RP】One Lazy Morning

Keanu真的是睡到想吐才起来的，他不太清楚自己睡了多久，反正对于不拍片的日子这并没有什么区别。  
按照标准程序，第一步应该是去卫生间洗脸刷牙。  
关节仿佛生了锈一般咔咔作响，Keanu努力爬到卫生间里，打开灯之后被自己的样子吓了一跳。  
唔……他现在的样子用惨不忍睹来形容一定相当合适，乱糟糟的头发浮肿的眼，以及和头发几乎融为一体的胡子。  
他现在直接出门一定会被关进收容所。  
想笑，不知空了多久的胃却一阵绞紧，引得他不由得干呕了几声，真是该死。  
不想刮胡子，反正也没有人在乎他现在看起来是不是体面。  
Keanu Reeves看着镜子里的自己，面无表情。  
他的大脑在不可抗力的趋势下自动回放着一些年代久远的画面，落满了回忆的风霜被时间洗得暗黄，却从来不影响那一头金发闪亮。  
那是从未脱去少年痕迹的轮廓线，无论哪个角度都带有点儿不言而喻的柔软。  
然后是一双荧蓝色的眼，跳出了记忆的框剪断了时间的线，杂揉着那么多的情绪，突兀却又理所当然。  
Keanu抓了抓头发，晃到冰箱那儿去拎出几瓶啤酒，然后把自己摔到沙发里仰面看着天花板，无知觉下意识地一口口灌，身体连半寸都懒得动弹大脑却在不受控制地飞速运转。他想说不定今天是个特别的日子，适合思考适合怀念。  
呛到，坐起身咳嗽两声，摆脱了刚起床的无力感的大脑思维更加清晰，每一个脑细胞都充斥着金发蓝眼，少年般的轮廓线，River Phoenix定格在了23岁的脸。  
一怔，靠回沙发里，他清楚不想这些于谁都有益，可是休眠已久的细胞就是活跃无比。River Phoenix，Rio，他的朋友，曾经他最好的朋友。  
把空酒瓶扔得远远的，Keanu一贯讨厌以“如果”开头的构句法，经常在自己说出那个词语之前就把它吞下去。  
但不说不代表不会想，人很多时候都很难控制大脑皮层的神经活动。  
他曾做过无数种假设，可惜结果不外乎是更深一层的自我厌恶。  
并且Keanu再清楚不过地知道，假设的出现只不过是因为对既成事实早已无可奈何。  
那么，如果时光的洄游已不可抵挡，那就放任自己被淹没在记忆里好了。  
之后他发现那时光长河中的每一粒水滴都是River，就连那近乎空白的几年也丝毫未曾减少，Keanu轻皱眉，太阳穴附近的某根神经瞬间抽紧在一起。  
他突然怀疑从那年起，他究竟是丢了未来，还是压根就死在过去。

Keanu的衣服上散发着近乎腐烂变质的味道，他绞尽脑汁也想不起上次是何时把这件衣服扔进洗衣机里。  
拖下来，扔得远远的，当做看不见。  
两分钟后，还是爬起来把那件衣服扔进洗衣机里，安静到可怖的房间里总是有了点声音。  
坐在地板上，头靠着洗衣机，他是Keanu Reeves，这里是Hollywood。  
这里有太多人没能实现的破碎的梦想，也有太多人实现了却不知为何物的梦想。  
他赤着脚光裸着上身，穿着几千块一条却刻意做旧刷白的牛仔裤，头发蓬乱胡子拉碴像个乞丐一般。  
他扮演了那么多人的生命，却无法阻止穿透这具躯体这个灵魂的冷冽的风。  
所以他喜欢拍片，拍很多很多片，无论如何扮演别人揣摩别人的心理都比直面剖析自己容易且轻松。  
他不是英雄，不是救世主，甚至不是那个贩卖巧克力的男人。  
他是Keanu Reeves，他不该属于Hollywood。

手机扔在卧室里，有电，可是几天没有响过，现在是拍完并宣传过一部电影之后理所当然的假期，所以没有谁会在非工作时间找他。  
大家都知道Keanu Reeves冷酷都说他与人格格不入，都觉得他用层很厚的壳把自己裹住不出来并不让人进去。所以他们接受他们习惯他们认为这理所当然，最终便不知是Keanu疏远了世界还是世界隔离了Keanu。  
反正从很多年前起，就不会有人一点不顾及时间地打他电话，内容从确认Mr.Reeves是否还存在于本星球到昨天看了个好笑的广告，不会有人嫌恶地对着他皱着鼻子说“要不我连你一起扔进洗衣机”；不会有人一脸坏笑地举起剃须刀走近他说“你来还是我来，割开了动脉概不负责”；不会有人总忘了善待自己却记得提醒他少喝酒好好吃饭；不会有人心疼他。  
沉闷的机器运作声共鸣过后被放大无数倍，透过皮肤进入身体，在大脑中嗡嗡回响。最初的Keanu会像幼稚的孩子那样，对自己很不好很不好，异想天开地以为River会突然出现，眉目如画的脸拼出无可奈何和点点愤慨，现在Keanu早就学会接受他是星球上唯一植物的可悲现实。  
曾经有个偏爱华丽辞藻的影评人，说Keanu的表情总是糅杂着不可言喻的温柔和感伤。看到这玩意Keanu把报纸撕成无数条之后扔掉，他想哦该死的那根本不是演技。  
他知道，关于这些有的没的噱头和标签那个波特兰胖子都相当了解，否则也不会玩转胶片这里最真实的承载感情的方式。  
所以他不会去看自己演的任何片，尤其是《Matrix》那种留存在他记忆中除了令人反胃的绿屏别无他物的影片，却把《My Own Private Idaho》看了不下百遍，不断倒回快放到如果那是胶片绝对早已磨断不止十遍的地步。  
他有River演过的所有的片，从还是小孩子时的科幻片到《Dark Blood》的部分胶片，他总觉得心里被挖了一块儿身体破了个大洞，需要用这种方式逐渐填补，虽然过了那么多年，那里有的依旧只是刺骨寒风。  
空腹喊啤酒是不对的，尤其是空了几天的肚子。  
Keanu微仰着头，静待疼痛和反胃感褪去。  
可惜大部分情况下，这些东西都如同潮汐一般，褪去只不过是更猛烈侵袭的伏笔。  
不过总是会习惯的，在这方面来说人的适应力都无穷强大。  
Keanu屈起腿，夹着一条手臂挤压着腹部，就也没有那么难过了。  
胃部的疼痛刺激着大脑的进一步闪回，似乎在用这种方式转移所有注意力。  
有时候他会略有些卑微地觉得自己不断回忆着关于River的一切，是在害怕终有一天在时间的拉扯下他会怀疑其那些是否真的存在，所有他不去公墓不谈失去，不表现出那些挤出来的悲伤。  
他不知道自己做这一切是在给谁看，又不会有人在乎。  
洗衣机运作停止，房间恢复一片死寂。  
Keanu觉得他需要做点什么，可是他的大脑根本无法支配身体做出任何动作。  
抬眼看冰箱，才注意到现在是7：13am，世界开始苏醒的世界。  
而他仿佛刚刚经历了半世纪的假死状态，肌肉僵硬关节疼痛手指微微发颤。  
在连放个屁都会被狗仔队完整捕捉的Hollywood，Keanu一点儿不想成为话题中心，所以他挣扎着爬起来，冰箱里的面包牛奶还没过期。  
也许他应该订份午餐。  
也许他该打两个电话让几个人确定他还安然无恙地活在地球上。  
也许他该快点找下一个工作，快点结束Keanu Reeves的身份。  
也许……  
又一阵反胃，闲置了许久的胃突然运作起来连老旧的机器都不如，突然涌出的胃酸说不定可以把他就这么腐蚀殆尽。  
他在明目张胆地虐待自己，反正没有人会心疼。  
额头抵在餐桌边沿大口喘着粗气，心想哦没错这该死的恶心感一会儿就会过去。  
沿着脊柱滑下的汗像一只温度极低的手，一路战栗。  
感官坏死，神经麻痹，原来疼痛也会上瘾。  
“哦上帝Mr.Reeves你真的是地球人么？你能活到今天应该被抓去研究！”金发的家伙大惊小怪。  
唔，与现在的他相比，当初的生活还真是井然有序。Keanu自嘲地想。  
“你家是Hollywood的垃圾厂吗？你说这样会不会比较彻底？”金发的家伙整个人压上来要把他按到洗衣机里。  
Keanu想他一会儿一定要把刚才洗好的衣服拿去晾。  
“输的人请吃饭？”金发的家伙扭过头来对他说。  
那么那家伙赖账的次数也许足够包他一个月的晚餐……  
“呐Keanu，来陪我可不可以？”金发的家伙在那边可怜兮兮地念。  
那Rio你现在来陪我可不可以？Keanu试着笑笑，却喉头一紧生生扯回了嘴角。  
“Keanu我真喜欢你，认真的。”金发的家伙一手勾着他脖子，眉开眼笑。  
……  
打开热水冲澡，身体各个机能似乎在逐渐恢复。  
拿毛巾随意擦了擦头发，左手拿起剃须刀右手摇晃泡沫。  
“喂，刮掉啦刮掉啦，Keanu你有胡子简直老了十岁。”双手抱肘，胯顶在洗手池边。  
抬头，“嗯？你不觉得有胡子比较有气质？”  
“什么气质？流浪汉的气质吗？”翻个白眼，笑了。  
……  
Keanu的动作无法再继续下去，他知道很多事不能更深地想下去所以他强迫自己从来不想，可是……一切都有极限的那天不是吗？记忆一遍遍加深最终成为某种永恒，而某种东西，就更加无法忽视。  
无论他是死在过去还是没有未来，这都是相同的结局。  
Keanu扔掉手里的东西靠着墙缓缓下滑，捂住嘴，喉咙发出“呜呜”的声音，眼睛却干干的，他在拍戏时不用酝酿就可以红了眼这会儿却半滴泪水也没。  
他是在哭的吧。  
嗯，我爱你……认真的。  
只是，没有人在乎了吧。

END.


End file.
